The invention relates to a changing device for coating-media, in particular for lacquers, with    a) several supply units, each of which exhibits at least one inlet port, which can be connected to a reservoir, and one outlet port, between which a flow channel extends;    b) at least one coupling unit which exhibits an input port and an output port, which can be connected to an application device, between which a through-channel extends;    c) a positioning device, by means of which the coupling unit can be moved relative to the supply units in at least one positioning-motion direction;wherein    d) the input port of the coupling unit is complementary to the outlet ports of the supply units in such a manner that the input port of the coupling unit can be moved relative to one of the supply units in a coupling-motion direction and can be coupled with the outlet of this supply unit and separated again from the latter.
In addition, the invention relates to a coating system for coating objects, with:    a) an application device;    b) several reservoirs for a respective coating-medium;    c) at least one changing device with several inlet ports, each of which has been connected to its own reservoir for coating-medium, and with at least one output port which has been connected to the application device and through which a coating-medium can optionally be conducted out of a reservoir to the application device.
A changing device of such a type and a coating system of such a type are known from EP 1 245 295 B1, for example.
For example, in the case of a lacquering shop a changing device for coating-media, i.e. a colour-changing device, is employed when in normal operation it happens relatively frequently that for the coating of an object a lacquer is to be used that is different from the lacquer with which a previous object was lacquered.
In the case of the changing device according to EP 1 245 295 B1, the coupling unit is moved in two directions in a plane that is perpendicular to the coupling-motion direction. In this case, the supply units have been arranged in a matrix in front of the coupling unit. With respect to the coupling-motion direction, this changing device requires space for the supply units and for the coupling unit.